Users of digital music notation software generally output their work by printing a score onto paper, producing a standard hard copy formatted to fit the size of the paper being used. Paper is a convenient way to archive a composition and is also easy to copy. Another output option is to export a digital file of the score. In addition to the obvious ease of sharing, storing, and copying, a digitally represented score may also be used to drive digital displays that serve as the digital sheet music for performers. For example, performers may receive the digital file on a tablet computer which can be supported on a music stand. By providing an input control, a performer may turn the pages as needed.
With the proliferation of media sharing web sites and social networking platforms that facilitate the sharing of all kinds of media, there is a need for musical scores to be shared in ways other than via print and digital score file sharing.